Infirmary (ZTD)
The Infirmary is an escape room. It is searched by Carlos, Junpei, and Akane. Layout The CT scanner, examination table, and variety of other equipment offer the ability to perform basic medical checks. Story Carlos, Junpei and Akane wake up in the infirmary, but discover they aren't locked in. Zero tells them the snail story, and then says the "six" of them are poisoned implying that either Q-Team or D-Team died in the vote earlier. Zero tells them to search for the antidote in the room. Items Found Items Barcode reader Found on the MRI table. This object is used to scan Carlos, Junpei, and Akane's MRI results. Stethoscope Found on the doctor's coat, is used on the lock picking minigame to hear the sound of the locks. Syringe Found next to the MRI results screen. Needs to have the ink placed inside it. Luminol spray Spray the lockers with luminol to reveal the locker combinations. Puzzle cube Found inside one of the lockers, examining it activates the puzzle cube minigame. Key card Found after completing the puzzle cube minigame, allows you to use the MRI machine. Bottle of ink Found after completing the barcode scans, combines with the Syringe. Lug wrench Found after completing the barcode scans, used to unscrew the candle portrait. Combined Items Syringe with ink This object is used by injecting the candle portrait. Minigames Lockers From left to right (1-5): *1: 528 *2: 693 *3: 413 *4: 139 *5: 275 The player should only open locker 3 (center) and locker 5 (right). The other three lockers are empty. Locker 3 contains the puzzle cube. Locker 5 contains a Quest File hint (use the syringe on a candle). Puzzle Cube The cube puzzle is begun when the cube is examined in the inventory. To solve: # Swap the top left and bottom left pieces. # Swap the two middle pieces. # Swap the top right and bottom right pieces. # Swap the top right and middle right pieces. X-Ray Barcodes Left to right, carefully. Poster Injection CandlePoster1.jpg CandlePoster2.jpg CandlePoster3.jpg CandlePoster4.jpg CandlePoster5.jpg CandlePoster6.jpg Lock Picking Use the stethoscope. 15, 7, 12 Antidote Trivia * Video guide here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlmUYWkPD54 * The background music has a sound effect of a heartbeat, suiting this room. Humorous Quotes Examine the luminol in your inventory: * Carlos: It's luminol spray. We can, uh, spray it around... * Junpei: But what if it's really pepper spray inside? * Akane: Why don't we test it then, Junpei? * Junpei: Don't say that and come near me with that smile on your face, Akane... Examine the syringe: * Carlos: It's a syringe. * Akane: Time to take your medicine, Junpei. * Junpei: If only you'd been wearing a lab coat while you said that... Examine the trash can: * Junpei: A trashcan. We could hide inside it... * Akane: What would that do? Are you afraid that Zero will come in searching for us? * Carlos: Maybe we can squeeze into the lockers, but I doubt we'd fit into the trashcan. * Junpei: I was just kidding. Man, don't take that so seriously. Examine the lab coat: * Carlos: It's a white lab coat. * Junpei: Hey, Akane- * Akane: It's that male fantasy, right? I'm not putting that thing on unless I need to. * Junpei: Gah, so fast... Ruining a guy's dream. Open the middle locker without obtaining the combination by using the luminol: * Carlos: Wait, that sound... Did it unlock? * Akane: I communed with a spirit and it told me the combination. * Junpei: Since when are you a psychic? You just got lucky, okay? LUCKY. Click on the fourth locker before obtaining the combination by using the luminol: * Junpei: How about we try 777 for shits and giggles? How funny would it be if it opened? Back out of the cube puzzle after failing it: * Carlos: Dammit. It's just not coming together right. * Junpei: My...brain can't...take it any more... Too much...I...leave it all to you...Akane... * Akane: W-Wait... Junpei? JUNPEI?! Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms